Days of Remus
by potages.cauldron.shop
Summary: Follow fifth-year Remus around Hogwarts. Remus visits the Hospital Wing after transforming into his werewolf form, studies with Lily, teases James, and jokes with the Marauders.


**Well hello! Thanks for clicking. I have no idea if this will be a one-shot or an actual, more bigger story. If you guys want me to continue writing, review so I know you guys like it. If not I'll probably not continue. Maybe if I'm dying to write more about Remus I will. (Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, books, movies.)**

 _Another rainy day at Hogwarts,_ Remus thought. He scrolled his notes for Defense Against the Dark Arts, sighing at how sloppily he wrote. He had missed the first ten minutes of class, due to the full moon last night. This made him rush to catch up on what the Professor was saying. However, his thoughts wondered to his recent time in the hospital wing. _Maybe I'll ask Lily to borrow hers._ He rushed a hand through his hair, it was choppy, long, and messy at the moment. Remus didn't have time to look at it in the morning because of being in the hospital wing as well.

So Remus began to search for Jame's crush. He chuckled at the very thought, if James and Lily were ever to get along well. He walked towards the Great Hall, where he supposed she'd be. It was a Friday night at five in the afternoon.

When he pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, the laughter and chatter that was once muffled sounded much louder. Remus spotted Sirius teasing James for goggling at Lily. Obviously they'd be somewhere near her. Instead of sitting down, he spotted her and immediately went towards Lily.

The fifth year Remus tapped her shoulder. "Lily, could I borrow your notes for the last Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Oh sure, but could you wait until we're back in the common room?" Lily jumped, startled.

"Sorry, yes, and thanks," Remus smiled, now waving goodbye. He strolled towards his three friends, all of whom were talking about Severus Snape. He had just turned into the Great Hall. Quite often James had made Snape's poor life worse by jinxing and hexing him. No one liked Severus besides a few Slytherins; there were rumors that he was interested in the Dark Arts.

When James noticed Remus had plopped down next to him, he asked about Lily. "What did you ask?" James attentively listened, his messy hair falling into his hazel eyes. When Remus finished his short story, James seemed relieved. The rest of the Marauders joked that they would tell Lily one day of his crush. He was glad today wasn't the day. She was most likely not to be happy with him anyways, after hexing Severus to trip several times on the way to class. Severus ended up with his nose broken. That was fixed easily with a charm from the school's nurse.

After Sirius had made several jokes about Snape, Remus had eaten his dinner. He was not feeling up for dessert so he made a way to the common room, thinking of the jokes Sirius had spoken. James trailed along, hoping to meet Lily.

"Even after today? I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you a bloody nose." Remus commented.

James stomach twisted and turned. _It isn't a big deal, Snape's fine. The whole school wasn't watching!_ James thought. They climbed through the portrait hole, revealing the cozy maroon and gold colours. No one was around because of dinner. James and Remus took where they always sat, in front of the blazing fire. The fire continuously burned at night, a seventh year had decided they liked it whenever night came so they burned wood and paper every evening.

Remus pulled out _Defensive Magical Theory_ by _Wilbert Slinkhard._ He had read it cover to cover. However, he always found a good note to take as he scanned it again and again. After ten minutes of reading, he saw the portrait door swing open. Lily came hauling in with her books.

"Oh good, you're here," Lily exclaimed, sitting down in the armchair. "Sirius had wanted to talk for a moment. He wanted me to tell you two, that he'd be up soon." She pulled out her notes, which were even better than Remus's. Her hand writing was much neater and she wrote in cursive occasionally.

"Thanks," he said, writing down somethings he hadn't managed to get in class because of his tardiness.

"Why were you late anyways? You're never late," she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I woke up late," Remus decided this was the most un-suspicious. She had no clue he was a werewolf. He didn't want her knowing. They had a bond like siblings and he didn't want to ruin it because of a small, yet dangerous, thing that happened once a month. He couldn't risk her thinking of him as a freak..

"So Lily, what'd Sirius say?" James looked love-struck. Lily didn't notice his expression but hers made a uniform glare.

"Just telling me about Severus," Lily paused. "Stop bullying him, he doesn't need more hate or anyone laughing at him. He's got enough of it."

He knew this lecture was coming and much rather have had it from a teacher. She always told him to bug off. "What did I do?" James attempted to sound clueless.

"You broke his nose!" Lily's hands clutched the books in her lap tighter.

"I don't remember _ever_ breaking his nose," he gave his best charming smile at her.

"Has someone worked a memory charm on you?" Lily joked darkly. Remus glanced upwards at the two of them. James was sheepishly grinning, somehow.

"Fine, I did do it," James confessed, glancing at Remus for support. "But he was going to trip me anyways. Self defense!" James raised an eyebrow slightly at what he was saying. Snape maybe wanted to trip him but he would have never of acted on the urge. They were heading to Potions class at the time, he loved Potions class. He would've never risked being late for it.

"Whatever," Lily rolled her eyes before turning to the boy jotting down notes.

After five minutes in silence, Remus finally finished taking notes. "Thank you," he handed her the long pages of notes. Instead of leaving, Lily decided on studying with Remus. They discussed Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. James had left before they even began discussing Potions. Lily practiced a few charms to turn his _Defensive Magical Theory_ book into a purple shoe. Remus turned her notes into a bowl full of small, oak wooden letters. The letters were the written words on the used-to-be papers.

By the end of the night, the two had become exhausted, as well one of the last people in the common room.

They decided it was time to turn to their dormitories. Before though, Lily blurted, out of her tiredness, if James had looked at her weirdly.

"He always looks at you like that," Remus hinted of Jame's secret, biding goodnight he left to a peaceful night of sleep.

 **That's that. Please review if you guys liked it. I did enjoy writing it as well. See you guys again if you want me to. :)**


End file.
